Eternally mine
by narutofreak12345
Summary: What if Alice left before Jacob and Bella arrived. How would things go? This is my version on how things may go. It takes place in New Moon right after Bella goes cliff diving
1. The unknown guest Bella ch1

_What if they missed Alice when she came back how would things turn out between Bella and Jacob. This is my first chapter of Bella's side Jacob's will be up a little later. I hope you enjoy and please rate. This is my first fanfic I have put up here. I would also like some tips on how to lengthen the story and add more details so if you have some tips please send me a message I would be really thankful._

I sat in my roaring beaten truck nuzzled against Jacob's warm chest. My body shivered from my first encounter with cliff diving. Jacob must have felt me shake because he immediately wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him. Even his breath was warm; it's a wolf thing he says. His heart beat was steady. A heart I almost forgot what one sounded like; the constant hours of being against Edwards cold chest made me forget. Thinking about him made the hole in my chest begin so slowly open.

My truck roared to the turn into my driveway then grunted as it stopped. Hearing this groaning of my truck made Jacob smirk; I could tell what he was thinking. His head turned to mine and let out a throaty laugh.

"I thought something I fixed up would be in better shape then this. I could fix up for you if you want; you know another project." He said in a very light tone. I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood in the Jacob Black sort of way he always does. I wondered how long I will continue to do this to him; only being around him to plug up the hole in my heart; and how long he will stick around until he doesn't feel how he does now.

"Hey Bells lets go inside and get something to eat. When was the last time you ate anyways?" He said as he killed the engine. He pushed some hair out of my face and opened the door. He was about to step out then he shut the door with an extremely hard slam.

"What was that for?" I asked a little irritated that he nearly destroyed my door.

"There was a leech here; the thing must have left about an hour ago but I can still smell it's trail." He snarled. My body stiffened when I heard this. I instantly thought what if Charlie had been inside with it. Questions began to flood my mind. Did Victoria manage to get past the pack somehow, but it couldn't have been her; she would have waited for me if she wanted to kill me. Maybe she had more people to check on me.

"Was it Victoria?" I asked almost completely sure it wasn't.

"No the scent is different." He started the truck and quickly pulled away; snorting as he passed the mailbox. His body was totally different he wasn't Jake right then. I went back into his chest and began to listen to his heart beat.

It was when we got closer to La Push that Jacob began to relax a little. He didn't talk at all; I wanted to get him too, but I didn't know exactly what to say.

When we started pulling into his house he finally said something, "I will have to tell Sam about this. If this is a new bloodsucker we need to get it's scent; since it has something that it wants with you we need to do it soon since it knows where you live. It won't take long; the pack only needs to read my mind so they can get the scent and possibly Sam will make someone guard the house at all times now." I just stared and nodded when he was finished head was spinning; I just wanted Victoria to disappear. Charlie could have been in there; Victoria wouldn't have spared Charlie and I doubt the other Vampire would.

"Will you need to go into my house…. You know to get a better scent." I said hoping it would be a good enough excuse to go home. I really didn't want to be in La Push right now since Harry died. Too many mourning people would drive me insane and I also want to take a shower.

Jacob seemed to think for a moment and I assume he agreed with me; because he nodded his head. "You go ahead of me I'm going to get Sam then phase over there; it would be useful if it touched something then we could have the scent with us at any time." He said with a slight growl.

He got out of the car quickly and ran off in the woods. I thought I saw him phase, but I wasn't sure. I waited a moment expecting him to come back but then took off. My stomach was sick and I just wanted to be rid off Victoria; now she has a new vampire doing all her dirty work for all I know. If only he was here; if Edward was here then he wouldn't let this happen.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and swiftly got out of my truck. I just went in my house and every was the same; it seemed like nothing was touched. I continued up the stairs to my room when I stopped dead in my tracks. A scarf was hanging on my door knob; Alice's scarf. I felt queasy there was a vampire here and it didn't want to kill me. Alice had been here and maybe Edward. Why couldn't she have just waited an hour longer; she was a vampire after all didn't she have an eternity.

I opened my door not bothering to grab the scarf and slammed down on my bed. I dug my face into my pillow and just screamed. Soon Jake will get here and it will only be a false alarm and the hole in will be exactly how it was when Edward left.

I just lied there and let my mind drift.


	2. The question Jacob's side Chapter 1

_Okay so this took longer than I expected, school, family, working on two other fanfics, and other stuff has made it harder to find time to write. I can't wait for next chapter hehe. I would also like to thank those who took the time to read this, comment and add to their list. You guys made me happy when I saw the emails. I honestly wasn't expecting any. Anywho I hope you enjoy and please review. _

I raced down Sam's driveway; pushing with every muscle in my body. As I hit the steps of his porch I could hear him and Emily having one of their special moments. I pushed through the screen door and shouted "Sam I have some news". I heard his groan as he trudged off the couch. He entered the kitchen standing in the door way with Emily's arms wrapped around. His face read that I came at a bad time, but it couldn't wait.

"What is it Jacob" He ask in a husky voice. His lips seem to curve when he asked.

"There is a new bloodsucker. I don't know the scent and it was at Bella's house like it wanted something, but left about an hour before we got there." I answered in a frustrated tone. Those damn leeches now know where she lives. I clenched my fist digging it into my pockets. I looked up at Sam seeing the discomfort in his face.

"We need to inform the pack. Jake go on ahead to Bella's house, I will meet you there." He finally answered. He twisted around going back to the couch. I was out the door in a flash. Raw anger flooded me as I took my shorts off wrapping them around my waist. I felt a wave of heat, fur pushed out of my skin, I began to run faster hitting the ground with tremendous force.

"_Yo Jake whatsup", _Paul asked after I had been running for a moment. I was about to let the memories rush through my head. They would know everything I thought, saw, felt, did. Twitching my tail I flashed through everything that happened. I hated this but the pack ignores a lot of things, we hear what they think as well so they tend to just keep opinions to themselves, but it still sucks.

"_Whoa getting close to Bella now aren't we."_ He said almost ignoring the leech being at her house. I let out low snarl as I began to merge next to him. He just smirked at me saying _"Why is your girlfriend a magnet for monsters." _I just snapped at his feet.

One by one everyone showed up and one by one I flashed through the memory. Sam showed up last wrapping up his intimate moment with Emily I'm assuming.

"_Everyone knows what has happened, so we need to go and check this out and we need to step up our guard. This vampire got past us so we need to try even harder to make sure this doesn't happen again."_ Sam said pushing ahead of us leading the way.

Everyone followed closely behind until we got to Bella's house. _"Everyone except Jake watch the house while we go in." _Sam said as phased back into a human. Everyone just snorted and began to take their places along the house. I phased back, un-tying my shorts and quickly putting them back on. I don't see why Sam picked me; I had already smelled the scent. I just assumed he was being nice and letting me be close to Bella.

I walked up to her door beginning to think I should knock but I don't think she would be doing something I shouldn't see in the living room. I turned the knob slowly opening the door only to get a huge whiff of the bloodsuckers scent. Why did these things have to smell so bad, maybe because they aren't truly alive? I pushed the door open further stepping in. I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Hey Bells you here?" I shouted out loud. I stepped in more leaving room for Sam to get in; I looked up at the stairs seeing Bella walked down with a scarf. She had been crying, and almost by instinct I ran to her wrapping my arms around her. "Bells what happened" I asked. She didn't move.

"Alice was here" I looked down at her puzzled, then remembering that Cullen.

"You mean the future seeing one?" I asked. She nodded her head. I took the scarf out of her hand handing it to Sam. He took it in his hand examining it; he grabbed my shoulder his face read he needed to talk to me. I let go of Bella and turned to Sam. "What is it", I asked.

"If it was one of the Cullens they maybe coming back; if that's the case then we must remember the treaty" He said then turning to Bella. "If a Cullen does come back will you tell us?" I looked at Bella looking almost like a zombie, looking exactly how she was when that damn bloodsucker left, I won't ever forgive him for hurting her. She nodded her head.

Sam turned looking at the both of us. "Jake I would like you to stay here for the night. Bella do you have any objections" I looked at her again hoping she wouldn't say yes.

"No, I don't mind." She said in a near monotone voice. My heart did a giant leap; I get to stay at Bella's house I thought. My heart then leapt back when I saw how she looked, I looked down at my feet, I hate seeing her like this. Sam then turned to leave; he gave me a glance and a pat on my shoulder as he left the house.

I walked up to Bella, putting my hands on her shoulders. I looked at her "Bells you alright", I asked. Her face seemed to become more like Bella; she looked at me and nodded her head. I looked for a way to change the atmosphere. I let out a light chuckle, "Do I get to stay in your room? You know I could protect you better", She looked at me with a faint scowl. She just let out a sigh a walked toward the couch. I felt my blood start boiling, I could see it…. She still loves him, those damn leeches just had to come back just when she was starting to get better. I ignored my conscience saying don't do this, don't be stupid. I walked to her side breathing hard with a angered look on my face.

"Bells look at me", I said with a snap. She rolled her head slowly meeting my eyes


	3. Feelings

_Ok this has finished for awhile, but I was waiting on someone, but I'm tired of waiting. Here you go, hope you like it._

**Bella's PoV**

Jake came to my side, I could feel the heat from his body. "Bells look at me." He said with a voice that sounded like he was in pain. I didn't want to look at him; I didn't want him to see me like a zombie. At least not right now. I went against my will and lifted my head to meet his. A shock went through me as I saw his face. He was a mix of hurt and anger. It was one of the most painful things I have seen.

"How do you feel about me" is what he asked next. I didn't expect him to ask that. I thought he would just talk about "him" and get mad. I thought about his question. I didn't know how exactly I felt about Jake. I just never sat down and thought about it, I never really had the time. I began to think now. He is my best friend, but I already knew that much. He had been there when no one else was. He helped the hole in my heart start to close, he is working hard to protect me, and he never stopped being my friend even though I have hurt him. He never left, like Edward did.

I can't describe what I felt about Jake. I knew I loved him, he was like my brother. Yet, I also felt something more. It wasn't love like I felt for Edward, but something warmer. Not as intense. I did like Jacob, not like I loved Edward. No one could be like how I loved Edward. My lips began to tremble; I was about to tell Jake everything.

"Jake… I love you like a brother, you're my best friend. Better than anyone could ask for." His face began to become happier. He smiled a smile little too smug for the moment. "I also like you too, as more than best friends." I let out a long breath as his expression turned into cheerfulness. He was hoping for something, but I couldn't give it to him. Not yet at least.

"Jake I know you want to be with me, but I'm not good for you. I still love him and I may end up hurting you and you deserve much bet-" Before I could finish what I was saying I was cut off by Jake hugging me. He held me like that for a minute before moving his chest and head back. He kept his arms around my waist.

"Bells I know you won't hurt me, there is no one else in this world for me." I just stared at him for a minute.

"Jake you know I'm crazy right?" He apparently thought I was joking because he started laughing.

"I already knew that" he said recovering from my joke. I guess he didn't know I was serious.

"No I mean I hear voices and see things. Well one thing, and he really isn't a thing he is a person." I said mumbling the last part

"So you hear stuff. Do the voices tell you I'm beautiful" he said still not convinced. He caught on when he saw my expression. "I'm being for real now. What do you see?"

I let out a long sigh. I tried to think of the right way to put everything without seeming totally insane. At this point I don't think it would matter. I dated a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf, I don't think telling him exactly what I hear and see will sound that bad.

"You know Edward left me. Well right before he left me he asked me not to do anything reckless, he wanted me to promise I wouldn't. Months passed until I decided to go to the movies. I just felt the urge to get on this guys motorcycle. I started walking toward him" I looked at Jake and he seemed kind of bored and irritated. I know mentioning "him" doesn't sit well with him. "Just to make it short when I do something, you know just totally reckless, I can see him. I can hear him begging me to stop."

"So when you do something reckless you hear and see the bloodsucker?" he asked astonished.

"That bloodsucker has a name and yes" I answered him, avoiding his eyes. I wonder if he would catch it, why I went to him with bikes or why I went cliff diving. I bit my bottom lip waiting for him to reply. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Jake, he didn't deserve it.

"Bells, I don't care if you're crazy, I mean come on I'm a werewolf I don't think you have hallucinations is that bad. Although I don't like who they are about." He said. He didn't seem hurt. I sat there just dumbfounded that even all that I put him through, he still keeps trying.

Jake started to inch closer, he wrapped his arms tighter. I started to breath heavy. What I am going to do. I stopped biting my lip as he pressed his lips against mine. I relaxed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. This kiss was a surge, I couldn't describe it. It was warm, slow, like nothing matter. Sensation just flooded over me. I don't know what came over me, why I just let him kiss me. He pulled away slowly, our arms still wrapped around each other.

He had this grin of pure joy, the whole atmosphere just changed. "Well does that prove that I still want to be with you?" he asked in his Jake voice. That was the voice he had when he wasn't a werewolf, that smile was the same too. He was the old Jake; the Jake that I thought was long gone is now back again. A warm feeling start creep over me and I let a smile slip.

I sat there admiring my old Jake until he got up. He scratched the back of his head and let out a groan. He walked around a second and then turned around to look at me.

"Bells when was the last time you had something to eat?" He asked me with hands behind his head.

"Not since this morning" I answered back at him. I didn't even realize that I was hungry until he said something about eating. I felt my stomach grumble and thought about what I could make. There isn't much and I'm not sure I would make enough considering how much Jake eats and if Charlie came home and hadn't eaten. Well could I make spaghetti, but I don't think I have any sauce. Well then there is chicken but there isn't enough of it.

"Hey Bells why don't we go get some pizza, I'm starving and you haven't eaten either." He said picking me up off the couch assuming I already agreed with him. I guess he caught on to me thinking about what I would make or he just wanted pizza.

"Alright that sounds good, but you are buying since you're like a black hole." I paused for a moment. "Should we get some for Billy and Charlie?" I asked concerned that Charlie would try to cook and burn down Billy's house.

"Sure we can go down to La push, we would be safer there anyways and it smells" He said with hands covering his nose trying to be funny. I glared at him until I realized he meant from Alice which didn't change anything. He already had the keys to my truck in his hands and was waiting by the door. He was grinning and motioned me to come on. I grabbed my coat and went to the door.

Jake opened my truck door for me before getting on the drivers side. He started the ignition and with a loud grunt my truck started. He turned to me "Where is a good pizza place? I don't go out for pizza so I don't know where one is" He said chuckling slightly. Searching my mind for a place to eat I decided it would be better to get it delivered to La Push.

"How about we just order it at your house?" I said. He must have like the idea because he just pulled out and started heading toward La Push.

I curled up against Jakes chest. His hand started to run through my hair sliding down to my shoulders. Giving it a slight squeeze he pulled me closer. I could feel his warmth; he is like my own personal sun, my protector, and the stitches to my heart. He was so much to me, but what am I too him. He said he liked me, but what if I disappeared? How would he feel? What if "He" came back? Even with all I felt about Jake, I would still go back to Edward. I didn't want to think about that, Edward is long gone. Maybe he isn't, Alice was just here looking for me, maybe he would come back. Today has been a long one. I almost died, Henry did die, Alice was here, and I kissed Jake. I curled up closer to Jake and listened to his heartbeat. Bah-bump bah-bump bah-bump.


End file.
